thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Made to Suffer (Survive)
"Made to Suffer" is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the fourth season and forty-second overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on January 13, 2020. Plot Back at the prison, Glenn and the other ill are recuperating. Glenn and Maggie share a moment and Glenn teases her about their upcoming anniversary. Now, knowing what happened to Carol, Tyreese becomes furious, and he tells Rick that he could have at least waited until he and his group returned before a decision was made. Rick explains that she has a car and supplies, but Tyreese is still upset, wondering what will happen to Sophia and Summer. Rick adds that he couldn't bring Carol back to the prison because of Allen, who Rick believes would kill Carol given the opportunity. When Rick states that he hasn't told Allen yet, Tyreese wants to find out how he will react and the two leave to find him. Elsewhere, Sasha thanks Tara for helping save her life. She defers that it was Hershel's work that saved her life. The prison is suddenly rocked by an explosion. Running outside, they find the Governor standing on the top of a military tank, surrounded by his armada of cars and armed survivors outside the prison fences The Governor demands that Rick come down to negotiate. Rick tries to refuse, stating that there is a council that makes the decisions now, but The Governor then reveals that he has Michonne and Hershel held hostage, forcing Rick to come down and talk. The Prison group prepares for the possibility of fleeing, as they seemingly no longer have the numbers to hold off the militia. They plan that, if their defenses fail, they will all get on the nearby bus and escape. The Governor is quick to give Rick an ultimatum: leave the prison by sundown or he will kill Michonne and Hershel. Rick counters that they have several ill people and children, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Charlie secretly begins handing out weapons and prepare for a war. The Governor handily shoots several oncoming walkers in the head, warning Rick that the sound will draw more of them in and that they'll be forced to leave soon. Carl notifies to Noah that he has a good shot on The Governor, but Noah tells him not to take it because it could start a war for the third time, which they are obviously trying to avoid. Sophia brings Judith out to put her on the bus, but Summer wants her to remember the fighting mindset that Carol had taught them and she believes that they should help. Rick tells The Governor that the prison could definitely be shared, as per Hershel's advice. "Not after Woodbury." The Governor responds, which seems to fill Michonne with fury. Rick maintains that his group isn't leaving. And, just like The Governor said, the battle between them would attract more walkers, and when they come, they'll tear down the fences and no one will be able to live at the prison. Infuriated, The Governor jumps down from the tank and holds Michonne's katana to Hershel's neck, muttering that he will "fix the damn fences." Rick pleads to The Governor and the rest if a fight is truly what they want. "I've fought him before and after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now, you put down your weapons, walk through those gates, and you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive, but we can still come back. We're not too far gone.", Rick says. Hershel smiles, knowing that Rick has found what he lost. "We get to come back, I know we all can change.", Rick continues. However, The Governor mutters "liar", before slashing the katana down, partially decapitating Hershel. Beyond enraged, Rick and the Prison inhabitants open fire. While Carl manages to hit The Governor in the arm, a bullet from the returning volley hits Rick in the thigh and he drags himself behind the overturned bus for cover. Taking advantage of the distraction, Michonne rolls away. She tackles one of the Governor's militia to the ground and strangles him with her boot before proceeding to attempt to untie herself. Andrea goes up into one of the guard towers to kill some soldiers with her rifle. Dale tries in vain to stop her. A still-alive Hershel attempts to drag himself away, but The Governor uses the katana to chop at Hershel's neck until completely decapitated, to Beth and Maggie's horror from afar. Andrea takes advantage of the situation and tries to shoot him, but misfires because of her riot helmet. She then removes the helmet to get a better aim. The Governor falls down from the tank he has been standing on and hides behind it. A couple of soldiers get shot and The Governor realizes that they're shooting them from the tower. The Governor discovers Andrea, orders some of his men to aim up there to kill her, and she gets shot in the head, almost fatally. Gabe notes to The Governor that they don't have many bullets left and suggests driving over the fences with the tank. The Governor gives another order to his militia: "Go through the fences in your cars, get your guns, we go in. Kill them all." Michonne knocks Tyreese over, saving his life, and takes his gun, and starts to shoot at the soldiers. Andrea keeps shooting, having survived the gunshot to the head. She's wearing her riot helmet again and kills many soldiers, but doesn't hit The Governor. Matthew Hennesey, in control of the tank, drives it straight through the fence and ultimately collapses it, destroying the crops in the process. The Governor and some of his militia use the tank for cover, while the rest attack/invade the prison in cars and pick-ups. The third war officially begins. Dale helps Andrea to walk because of her head injury but Andrea says that she's fine. Andrea falls on ground and pulls Dale with her. Alice goes to help Andrea. With the tank blasting holes on the prison's building's walls, the inhabitants begin evacuating to the best of their ability. Maggie and Beth oversee the movement of the elderly and the infirm to escape into the bus, before Maggie runs back into the prison to grab Glenn. Dale and Andrea are talking about the attack and Dale suggests to take the RV and just leave with Sophia and Summer. Andrea disagrees and reminds him about the friends who they would leave behind. Dale notes that the Woodbury people only want the prison, and he says they should give it to them. He says that he's not denying access to come with them and that anybody that wants to, he'll gladly take. He plans to leave right away. Maggie and Glenn both arrive at the bus, but Beth is missing, having also left to find Judith. She leaves a protesting Glenn on the bus, telling him to leave if she isn't back in time. The tank tears down the fence leading into the courtyard, pinning Charlie in a corner. Walkers wandered in as well, and one of them attacks Charlie, who is focused on the militia. The noise from the battle is drawing in even more walkers from outside the prison boundaries. Herds began to pour in through the destroyed fences, interrupting the battle between the two groups. Meanwhile, Tyreese and Michonne are planning to go to the forest and kill some soldiers before they come back to attack the prison. Tyreese admits that it is a good idea. Michonne says they could really do some damage to them: slip in, kill a few, and then return without any of the army noticing. Tyreese finally agrees. They take the riot suits and leave. Dale talks to Lori about leaving. She disagrees, and asks how they could leave them in their time of need. Dale says that Charlie, Maggie, Beth, and Sasha are staying, but he is going to save someone's life. He says that he is taking Sophia, whether Lori agrees or not. Charlie uses the walker that nearly bit her as an effective shield. She grabs it and proceeds toward the hostiles. After she throws out a grenade, Tara runs off from behind the tank. Maggie runs into Sasha and Noah, who are pinned down as well. Noah is shot through the arm, but since there is an exit wound, it can most certainly be treated. They see the bus leave without them, so the three of them flee as well. Allen opens the gate and he lets Dale, Andrea, and Sophia through with the RV. He is then pinned down by Eric, but Summer arrives and shoots him. Allen tells Summer that they have to get out, as walkers begin to fill the whole courtyard. Summer runs in the direction of the prison while Allen chases after her, yelling for her to go in the opposite direction. Michonne and Tyreese ambush James Lee Steagal. Michonne jumps from the bushes and slashes his head in half with her katana. Michonne wants Tyreese to help her hide the body but one of the Woodbury survivors sees them. He swears loudly and Tyreese knocks him unconscious, but he was able to fire off a few shots. Michonne and Tyreese have been noticed, and all the soldiers begin shooting at them. Tyreese grabs Michonne and starts to leave (following their original hit-and-run plan), but Michonne insists that the two of them must keep going. They are able to hide and, a little bit later, Michonne surprises Gabe, Daniel, and a few others. Michonne has surprised the Woodbury survivors and is threatening to shoot The Governor. Gabe tells her that she's surrounded and shoots her riot suit. Michonne accidentally shoots The Governor's cheek and he throws up. Michonne grabs her katana, kills Raymond, and starts to fire at the Woodbury army. Gabe stays with The Governor, but, he tells him to get the girl. She escapes and The Governor is disappointed in Gabe. Inside the prison, Rick hands the backpack to Carl and says that he doesn't have to wear it and run, and he wants him to pack some tabs on it. Rick says that Carl should go with his mother. Charlie runs into Beth, who was unable to find Judith or Andre. She wants to keep looking, but Charlie tells her that it's time to go. They then run away from the prison. The Governor and Gabe are discussing the soldiers when suddenly Gabe gets shot in the head by Andrea, who returned to help battle Woodbury. Andrea is on top of the RV and The Governor tells one of the soldiers to drive a car into it. Rick is happy about the other group returning, but, Lori says that they were too late. A car rams into the RV, and Andrea falls and starts coughing up blood. Meanwhile, the Woodbury soldiers think that they can't do it. The Governor takes a tank, and forces Jared to drive over the fences. Rick finds Alice pointing a gun at Lori. Rick is shocked and confused, until Lori explains that it was just a ruse to protect herself and Judith in case the Woodbury soldiers made it into the prison. Alice would pretend to help the Woodbury soldiers by taking Lori hostage. Carl crawls from his hiding spot under the bed and the Grimes family embrace. Alice reminds everyone that they should leave the prison. Lori is concerned about the lack of a plan but Rick calms and reassures her that they will be fine as long as they move quickly and stick together. Lori grabs Judith's crib and the five run outside. The Grimes family and Alice arrive outside, notifying the Governor of their position. Alice stands in the doorway and fires upon the Woodbury soldiers to cover the Grimes family as they start running. She is shot in the knee and falls, killing one more soldier before the Governor kicks her gun out of her hand and shoots her at point-blank range. Carl, Rick, and Lori continue to run when Lilly, one of the Woodbury soldiers, is commanded by The Governor to execute them. Lilly obeys and shoots Lori in the back, she falls to the ground and lands on top of Judith, crushing and suffocating her to death. Rick looks at his wife and daughter in shock and horror. He then turns and yells at Carl to not look back and keep running. Rick stops Carl from running to the truck and they instead force their way through the zombies in the opening in the fence. Lilly then realizes that she has killed a baby and turns on the Governor, calling him a monster. She hits him with her shotgun and puts the barrel in his mouth as the other Woodbury soldiers yell for her to stop, when zombies overrun the group. The Governor pulls the shotgun out of his mouth, and tries to calm the group and get them to stick together but Lilly takes out a pistol and shoots him in the head and kicks his body into the oncoming zombies. The remaining Woodbury soldiers now led by Lilly retreat to the building, firing as they go. They run out of ammo right as they reach the doors and get inside. Carl and Rick walk away from the prison, with Rick proclaiming, "Don't look back, Carl. Just keep walking", as herds of walkers stream in through the destroyed ruins. The prison became overrun, damaged beyond repair. Other Cast Co-Stars *TBA Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes Deaths *Hershel Greene *James Lee Steagal *Raymond Hilliard *Gabriel harris *Alice Warren *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes *Brian Blake Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Lilly Caul (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Jared *First (and last) appearance of Gloria Pyne *First (and last) appearance of Daniel *First (and last) appearance of James Lee Steagal *First (and last) appearance of Wes Strunk *First (and last) appearance of Smitty *First (and last) appearance of Red *First (and last) appearance of Hap Abernathy *Last appearance of Raymond Hilliard *Last appearance of Gabriel Harris *Last appearance of Tom Blanchford (Unknown) *Last appearance of Hershel Greene *Last appearance of Alice Warren *Last appearance of Lori Grimes *Last appearance of Judith Grimes *Last appearance of Brian Blake